Cold Eyes, Stone Hearts
by SavingSanityOrLosingIt
Summary: AU. A marriage is arranged between two kingdoms during a time of tense relations. Zelgan.


**It has been awhile since I've last written, and especially a while since I've attempted to tackle on a multi-chaptered fic, but I really enjoy Zelgan and this whole idea wouldn't leave me until I wrote it. I hope you all will enjoy, also.**

There was a pulling of strings and the bodice constricted around Zelda, causing her to lose her breath. "Apologies, Your Highness," Came the quiet voice of the handmaiden currently dressing the princess. Her hands were almost clumsy as she worked, and she kept her head bowed. She was a new handmaiden, and she was nervous.

"The fault is mine," Zelda spoke gently to the young girl, lifting her arms to aid her dressing. Her gaze fixed on the cloudless sky as a breeze blew through her window, and Zelda inhaled softly as the warm breeze dusted over her cheeks. It was spring in Hyrule, and suddenly Zelda wished she could sit in the courtyard and feel the sun warming her skin through her clothes.

"Would you like to sit now while I fix your hair, Your Highness?" The handmaiden's voice snapped Zelda out of her thoughts. She turned her head away from the window, her eyes staring for just a second longer before landing onto the young girl beside her. With a slight incline of her head, she sat on the cushioned seat.

Her gaze fell on her reflection in the mirror. The dress was an elegant array of warm purple and gold, and she followed the intricate line of jewels and embroidery across her chest. It was more grand than her usual dresses, but today, Hyrule Castle was receiving visitors.

After decades of tense relations, the Hylian and Gerudo royalties have finally arranged a meeting to hopefully create a lasting peace. At least, that's what is supposed to happen. Zelda knew better than to hope one little meeting could mend all the issues they have been faced with the desert to the east. She folded her hands in her lap as the last piece of her hair was tucked into the blonde up-do twisted upon her head.

With the placing of her crown, and a few other pieces of jewelry, there were hours until visitors were to arrive and Zelda was to welcome them in person.

Zelda skipped eating that morning in favor of going straight to the throne room. Her elder brother was already there, and was speaking to one of the servants until his eye caught his sister's, and he politely turned away. "Zelda," He held his arms out in welcome, and his smile was warm.

"Brother," She bowed her head in greeting, stopping before him with a swish of her skirts. "Is everything ready for the arrival of the Gerudo King?"

"Of course," He nodded, before sweeping an arm towards the exit, "But, while we have time, would you care to join me on a short walk?"

Zelda hesitated, wondering if there really was time for such matters, before she nodded and followed her brother out of the room.

"Was there something you wished to speak to me about?" Zelda spoke from beside him, their pace languid.

He turned his head to look at her, his hand moving to her shoulder. The smile he gave her seemed… sad. It drew Zelda's attention almost immediately. "I just wanted to take a break from all that, and figured you needed the break, too." Servants carrying decorations passed them. "Besides, it's been a long time since the last time we ran down these halls together, laughing, and screaming, and causing trouble."

Zelda tensed, "Where is all this nostalgia coming from? What's happened?"

His hand dropped from her shoulder to run through his hair nervously, "Ah, well, I suppose I'm just tired. Father and I stayed up rather late last night discussing how to handle the Gerudo's demands today."

Zelda whirled to face him fully, her eyes narrowed, "And what did they entail exactly?" There was suddenly a tenseness in the air between them.

He sighed, straightening his posture, "You're going to be a bride, Zelda."

. . .

It had been two hours since the prince had left Zelda standing shocked and alone in the hallway, and she remained there for mere moments before returning back to her chambers to be alone. She sat at the foot of her bed, her gaze fixed out the window as she slowly clenched and unclenched her hands. How much longer would she feel the crisp air blowing in? It was to be replaced with dry heat and sand.

She supposed she was ready to be married to some noble who was part of another family, it was just bound to happen, but she did not ever expect to be married to the Gerudo King. The thought had never even crossed her mind. The two families were not on good terms, would she even been safe there?

 _Enough._

She steeled herself, suddenly sitting up straight as she studied herself in the mirror. She was a woman, and she was ready for this. She would not allow herself to be a frightened, little girl. Her father had his reasons for this marriage. She was to become the queen of the Gerudo. There was no better place for her to be in order to protect her own people.

While she had given up toying around with the idea of marrying some noble and handsome prince years ago, at least all the things she had heard of the king weren't entirely bad. No man could be more than she could handle, she was to be a _queen_.

A knock at the door shook her from her thoughts, and a handmaiden's voice sounded from the other side of it, "Your Highness, the king has asked for you to be in the throne room. The guests are almost here."

Zelda stood, looking once more at herself in the mirror before heading for the door.

. . .

Zelda lifted her skirts as she walked up the dais the Hylian thrones stood on. The king stood before her, his expression stony. "Zelda," He greeted, and then lowered his voice, "I am sorry for not telling you sooner—"

"It's fine," Zelda said evenly, straightening herself and her dress. She took her place beside her father, and her brother joined them a few moments later.

Footsteps echoed in the hall, and Zelda knew that the guests had finally arrived. A pair of Gerudo soldiers entered first, both carrying banners. They had bronze skin and red hair, and carried themselves with feline-like grace. She could not see their eyes but she vaguely wondered if their eyes would be gold, like how she had always heard.

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when the Gerudo King—her future husband—appeared through the doors. He was tall, and carried himself similarly to the previous guards, but in his movements there was something else—A promise of power, strength. He was only lightly armored appeared to be dressed for riding, yet he still looked grand, the various metals adorning him shining in the light. Two older looking Gerudo women followed closely behind him, and Zelda surmised that they were most likely his advisors.

She had become so focused on him that she barely heard him being announced. King Ganondorf. His head did not turn once to ponder his surroundings, his gaze trained in front of him. As he approached, Zelda could see his eyes go from her father, to her brother, to her, where it remained fixed. As he stared at her, his mouth broke into a confident smile, a flash of white against his dark skin. She fought the urge to straighten her dress. She would not appear intimidated.

As Ganondorf came to a halt before them, he bowed respectfully. "King Johannes," He straightened, "I am honored to be here." Empty words, she was sure, but it was to be expected.

Her father merely smiled an empty, polite smile back, "I am honored you had traveled here. It will do a great deal to help the citizens realize the earnestness of our peace-making." Zelda watched the corner of Ganondorf's mouth twitch up briefly. "But," Her father once again spoke, "The throne room is hardly the place to begin speaking. Come, let us go somewhere much more comfortable."

As her father and brother walked down the dais towards the exit, Ganondorf remained put. Zelda did not make a move to join her family as they passed by the Gerudo King, and stared down at Ganondorf with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Princess Zelda," He spoke, and she noticed the roughness his voice carried, as her name passed his lips. He bowed before her, and she gave a polite courtesy in return. As she took the first step down the dais, he stepped forwards and offered her his hand, which she took kindly as he helped her down the stairs. He did not release her hand until after he brought it to his lips to kiss, his eyes trained on her face while his lips curled into a smile against her skin. "You will make a beautiful queen."

Zelda fought the blush that threatened to creep up her neck. "Thank you," Her eyes met his and she suddenly realized how much he towered over her. Zelda swept her hand out towards the door, "Shall we?" Ganondorf stood silent for a moment, and she wondered if she had offended him, until he nodded and began to walk with her.

The others were well ahead of them except for one of Zelda's personal guards—Gregor was his name—and a few Gerudo who lingered behind them quietly. Though Gregor did not speak, the princess was glad for his presence, because he made the halls more familiar. _How many more times would she pass through here?_ This time could be the last.

She knew that her betrothed watched her as she walked, but she kept her eyes trained ahead of her. "Do tell me, Princess," He suddenly spoke. "Do you enjoy silk dresses? I will have to get you one in that color."

Zelda fought the urge to glare, a flare of indigence welling inside of her. Did he really think flattering her would make things better? "I would be most grateful for such kindness, my lord," She spoke evenly, finally turning her head to look at him.

He watched her for a moment, and he smiled a smile that sent chills down her spine. They continued to walk in silence before reaching the council room, the large table in the middle lined with plush seats. Her father and brother were already seated, along with Ganondorf's advisors, and guards from both kingdoms stood along the walls with stoniness. Zelda went to take her seat beside her father as Ganondorf took his next to the two women who had walked behind him earlier. Now that Zelda could see them better, they appeared to be older than the king, and they both had large earrings that dangled as they moved their heads. The one on Ganondorf's left had darker hair, and sat with an alluring aura about her. She sat daintily and smiled with the same smugness Ganondorf did, her eyes slowly looking across all the people in the room. The one on the king's right did not seem to be as open, her hands wrung together in front of her and her lips drawn tightly. Her hair was cut short and as she moved her head, the sunlight pouring in from the windows caused her hair to shine like fire.

Her father gestured and immediately servants began to pour wine in cups around the table, "So let's discuss our issues, shall we?" The King of Hyrule laid his hands on the table, "You'd like us to relinquish our control on the Zora River?" A Hylian across from her father dipped a quill in ink and began to write.

"Mm, it sounds worse when you put it that way. I understand that in order for us to control the river, we would be far into your territory." Ganondorf leant back in his chair, "But that river is very important for us, and we are at the end of it."

The meeting lasted for hours, and while neither side was even in the slightest satisfied, they had both gained little victories and had agreed to them. The Gerudo would not be known for long negotiations and visits, and they had already planned to leave the next day.

Ganondorf had wished her a brief goodnight before leaving her standing in the throne room with a few of the others who hadn't left yet. She did not wait around for any others to approach her, gathering her skirts and heading towards her quarters. Servants were waiting to help her pack her things to take with her to her new home. The nervous girl that had dressed the princess that morning was among them, and Zelda knew she would more than likely be sent with her to the desert. She absently wondered if the girl was frightened to leave the kingdom. Though her encounter with the Gerudo so far had been bearable, there was no telling how sour they could turn once she was no longer within the protection of her own walls.

After all the servants had left, some carrying trunks already, Zelda stood at her window. Her limbs felt heavy. Only a fool would think that the relations between the Gerudo and Hylians were better now. She would be plunged into the lair of the enemy in only a few days.

 **I am not entirely happy with this chapter… at all. But it is done, and it'll have to do. I am excitedly, however, to continue writing now, because I'm sure the next chapters will be fun! I also hope to establish a longer word count in the next chapters, because fleshy chapters are good chapters. I hope you all enjoy this fic regardless, and I'll get on writing the next part for you all. Thanks~**


End file.
